QUOTES
A wiki entry that was necassary. There are just too many quotes said by too many users that are worthy of being saved and glorified on the internet forever. These are those quotes. All members can contribute Rules/Disclaimer Naturally, privacy is privacy. Don't go posting something someone said that can be considered personal. There are many users on here that are close, and some could abuse this page very quickly. I don't want to lose this page, I think it's a great idea and a good way of looking back on some of our favorite chat moments. But if things are used in an immature way, this page will be deleted. How to How to post, lets keep this organized. #Post the quote #In parenthesis after the quote, say what the situation was when it was said. EX. "RAWAORAR (duckie making fun of Shizu-chan with Kururi) #Put who said the quote #Date (optional) QUOTES *DO U KNOW HOW F’NG HARD IT IS TO PLAY TENNIS WHEN U HAVE LIKE FRIGGING EXTRA WEIGHT ON UR CHEST?! i dont know either...but i hear its horrible....and there's only so much a sports bra can support aru~ -akuma *I shall make the cake. Mofos. *serious face* -lady *OMG ASHTON KUTCHER UPDATED HIS TWITTER (at the Aruet wedding during the ceremony in the silence) -akuma *she's flat like akuma now? (talking about anima) -duckie *“I make dollahs all day err day. so hide yo kids. Hide yo wife” -lady *“a family bond is formed *music swells* but how will Izai react?” (ellie Narrating Deets want to adopt Izai) -Ellie *“i call it whore pumpkin thanks very much. It’s for the fall season~” (Hotaru talking about the color orange) -Hotaru *"you only think you know the internet and then you'll be killed" -deru (lol story on this one) *“-clings to Deet- OH DUCKIE. HOW BLUE U HAVE BECOME.” (at duckies bachelorette party) -drunkRaexa 　 *“akuma is the leader of the itty bitty titty committee. (cont.) flatsy patsy is queen of the itty bitty titty committee” -Duckie *“KURI USED CANADIAN RAGE! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE” - duckie *“My kingdom needs children. Produce.” (Kururi talking about her igloo/ice/moose/syrup kingdom) -Kururi *“my mom told me i looked like a Jewish prisoner from WW2 this morning” -duckie *“Ocoudh... O-cou-dah...O-Canada~” -Kururi (ruining the couches name) *“Skype is a vile disease that seems fun like meth but eventually eats you inside and out D: -Ellie *“it's been like...2 minutes of girl talk and we’re already laughing like slap happy retarded seals…” -Akuma *“THEY LEARNT ABOUT PRIVACY?” (regarding NT and Akuma) -Kururi *"Unless, of course, you /wish/ for me to be "Wapanese"~ Should I address you as Kanji-hara-sanchansenseitansamma" (talking to a user that had random kanji as their name) -kanra (the orange one we all like) *"BITCH HAS FOUR LETTERS IN IT!!" (To Professor) -LUKE troll *"I see what you did there." "What did I do? < u> " "You put my name on your trap's ass.." "(snicker)" -Between Aya and Egg *"This Egg doesn't fall for hookers" -Egg taking about Akuma *"I won't stop until I catch every Shizuo on this chat." "Gotta catch 'em all? :D" -Deet and Egg *"INVASION!" -Deet to Duckie, Duckie to Deet *KICKS YOUTUBE* -Zettashita (while downloading a video on youtube) *"GO AWAYYY! THIS IS A POSITIVE ENVIRONMENT!" "Positive of what? Herpes?" "No. Hepititus B~" -Duckie and Akuma discussing Kuro( actually Vee ^^')'s negative attitude in a skype chat. *DADDY! I drew a picture for you today with crayons! *hands Izaya a drawing of a family of rabbits* o uo -Akuma's attempts to make her daddy (Izaya) happy. * Bucket, i'm sorry. But your name reminds me of a user on here named Akuma. She calls people "cumbucket" and "cum guzzeling gutter slut" all the time. Therefore, your name is... well it's not bucket to me. - DEET @Deet WHAT?! D': But.. but... who cums in a bucket?! wtf?! - BUCKET *DON'T MAKE ME RICKROLL YOU PEOPLE! - Chrome *love is like a trial-and-error - dokuchan * akuma! CROWN CLOWN ACTIVATE! - Livi *"A for adultry" (Kururi gave Kyoko and A for Adultry because of all the men she has been with) -Kururi